Containers for wetted wipes are representative of the various containers for consumer products to which the present invention can apply; such containers typically comprise, a body of the container constructed so that it can contain a stack or a roll of wetted wipes, and a closing device adapted to fit on the body to cover its opening. Such a closing device comprises a stationary cover directly fitting on the upper opening of the body and a movable lid having its base end movably attached to one side end of an opening formed in a central zone of the stationary cover, and through which the wetted wipes will be picked out one by one. Usually, the dispensing opening is located in the central part of the stationary cover. A spring means is further provided as a link between the stationary cover and the movable lid, which is charged with an elastic energy when the lid is in the closed position. Finally, a releasable locking mechanism allows to releasably secure the movable lid in the closed position together with the stationary cover. When the lock is released, the elastic energy contained in the spring element forces the lid in the open position automatically.
The following references are directed to containers for wetted wipes including such a closing/dispensing device: European Patent Application EP-O-748 748 A1, Unicharm Corp., published 18 Dec. 1996: teaches a container for wetted wipes comprising a container body, a movable lid which is hinged to a stationary cover. An rubber-like strip is provided, combined to a releasable lock for automatic opening of the package; European patent application EP-0-832823 A1, to Beiersdorf. It discloses a container which comprises a base onto which a stationary cover is fitted. The stationary cover comprises an opening which is opposite to the bottom side of the tub. The opening is open/closed by a hinged lid, which is automatically opened by action of a spring element located between the movable lid and the stationary cover. Cover and lid are secured in closed position by means of a lock. The lock comprises a protrusion of the movable lid which fits into a recess of the stationary cover. The lock is released by pushing on a recessed portion of the cover.
A main problem with the above mentioned inventions is that in some cases, the container is to be filled with wetted wipes which are moistened with a lotion, for example a disinfectant lotion, comprising volatile chemicals and/or organic solvents, such as alcohols. Then, there is a risk that these chemicals be released in the atmosphere, and thus, that the wipes dry out after a short period of storage, thus losing their specific properties, for example their disinfectant properties.
It is therefore one main object of the present invention to provide the user with a container for wetted wipes which is easy to handle, especially when only one hand is available to manipulate the package and its contents, and which has gas-tight properties which prevent evaporation of the lotion impregnated in the wipes during storage.
It is another optional object of the present invention to provide a container which does not contain overhang nor sharp edges near the dispensing portion of the container.
It is a further optional object of the present invention to provide a container in which the spring open mechanism is not accessible from the outside of the container, especially at the time the container is being refilled.